


A Violência

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Murder, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Um pai consegue escapar com sua família de criminosos violentos. O que fazer depois?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Eu os havia matado. Haviam dois homens nus mortos sobre o chão de uma casa que eu nem tinha visto ainda.

Eu me lembro. Eu me lembro muito bem. Eu, minha esposa e minha filha havíamos planejado ir para a praia hoje.

Nos arrumamos tudo, colocamos nossa filha no vestido mais lindo, e caímos na estrada. 

No meio do caminho, entre uma floresta, fomos abordados por quatro homens em uma carro.

Nós fomos forçados a entrar numa estrada clandestina e levados a uma casa que parecia não ter sido usada por anos.

As poucas horas que passamos lá parecerem anos também. Todos nós fomos estuprados. Até eu, por mulheres lindas de peitos fartos que insultaram minha mulher.

Eu fui forçado a dizer coisas, dizer que eu fazia coisas que eu nunca fiz. Minha masculinidade se partiu em pedaços.

Eles nos abusaram até o fim de seus intelectos. Seus últimos orgasmos foram secos. Os meu também. As mulheres braguearam sobre os bastardos que carregariam para minha esposa e filha.

Ambos nós e eles perdemos a consciência, mas eu acordei primeiro. Em sua luxúria, eles esqueceram da arma usada para intimidar minha filha. E eu não mostrei misericórdia. Nem mesmo para o sexo frágil.

Suas cabeças foram cortadas com rapidez, e em minha adrenalina eu mal me percebi levando duas fêmeas nuas pela estrada a noite. Eu havia me vestido no entanto. Minhas costas sangravam, mas eu havia vestido minha camisa de volta.

Minha esposa acordo e por alguns segundos ela parecia ter pensando ter tido só um pesadelo erótico.

"Querido...Nós fomos para aquele clube de bondage, certo?"

"Não".

"Oh, não". Ela começou a chorar, parecendo uma criança. Eu a conheci na faculdade.

"Tudo bem, não precisamos nos pensar disso. Vamos dizer para a Fernanda que tudo foi um pesadelo e levar a nossa vida em frente?"

"Não devíamos ir a policia?"

Eu tinha medo de ir a policia. Aquilo definitivamente não foi legitima defesa. Mas ela não sabia o que eu tinha feito.

"Não. Eu não quero ter a minha filha ter seus genitais examinados por um estranho".

"O pediatra..."

"Você não devia estar fazendo piadas".

"Piadas seriam se eu mencionasse o namorado".

Eu ri. Ela riu. Era como se nós três não tivéssemos sido estuprados por um bando de brutos numa casa abandonada no meio do mato.

Chegamos em casa as quatro da manhã e paranoicos sobre os vizinhos. Eu cobri minha filha com um pano que iria cobrir o chão de areia, não seu rostinho coberto com esperma.

Colocamos ela na cama antes de colocar o carro na garagem. Assim que fechamos todas as portas, eu colapsei no chão e comecei a chorar. Minha esposa também chorou e me abraçou. Eu tirei minhas roupas e carreguei minha esposa pro banho. Nem sequer me clicou na cabeça que minha filha estava nua na cama, mas decidi deixar ela dormir. Eu sentia que teria a conversa mais difícil que um pai teria com a filha. Uma conversa que nenhum pai deveria ter, não importasse o quão ruim a filha fosse...Mesmo se a filha fosse um monstro?

Eu dei banho na minha própria esposa como se ela fosse minha filha, e a coloquei na cama nua. Meu pau teve uma ereção pela primeira vez em horas vendo o corpo dela nu sobre a cama. Eu me masturbei sobre o corpo dela, sem nenhuma vergonha. Eu me senti um homem novamente fazendo aquilo. Especialmente quando uma grande carga branca saiu de lá.

Eu me deitei na cama sem sequer me vestir ou pensar na minha filha.

Eu acordei com um choro e me lembrei da minha filha. Eu acordei e corri para o seu quarto para abracá-la. Ela parou de chorar entre meus braços nus antes de dizer "pai, você está..." 

"Oh"

Eu me vesti e minha esposa tinha se vestido também. Ela deu banho para ela enquanto eu preparava o café e a mesa. Minha esposa olhou para mim com cara de assassina assim que voltou do banheiro. "Você não me contou algo...Fernando, você matou alguém?"

"Por quê"

"Ouvi pelo rádio do que o filho do prefeito do município vizinho e seus amigos foram encontrados mortos numa casa num terreno baldio. Sem testemunhas, apenas sangue...e sêmen. O que acha que isso quer dizer?"

"Que a polícia acoberta os crimes dessa gente?"

Ela suspirou.

"Nunca me interessei em política mas o primeiro politico que eu vejo faz isso comigo. Já sei em que não votar".

"Pessoas são pessoas querida. Eu duvido que um politico a 1000 quilômetros daqui saiba o que o filho do prefeito fez com a gente"

"Está pensando o mesmo que eu?"

"Fugir daqui? Ir para outro país? Eu tenho parentes no Uruguai".

"Se fizermos isso muito rápido vão desconfiar da gente".

"Eles não sabem quem somos. Eles nos pegaram como alvo na emoção. E eu não deixei sobreviventes."

"Tem certeza?"

"Não....não importa. Eu não saio de casa. Eu sou escritor, lembra? Eu digo que estou doente no Dia dos Pais, não importa."

Ela sorriu para mim, e eu vi uma lágrima brotar do canto do rosto. "Você é meu super-herói, sabia disso?" Ela põs o nariz no meu pescoço.

"Eu não sou".

"Você matou por nós, isso é coisa de herói".

"Eu queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido."

"Em um mundo sem crimes, não há super-heróis" ela disse antes de começar a beijar e chupar o meu pescoço.

Minha virilha começou a endurecer.

"Você é linda". Ela tirou a boca do meu pescoço.

"Você soa como um garoto de 10 anos."

"É mais eu tenho responsabilidade de 31.", eu disse, puxando ela para trás e indo conferir o café.

Minha filha ficou silente durante o café da manhã enquanto eu e minha esposa discutíamos a novela.

Eu finalmente fiquei cheio disso e falei com ela.

"Melissa, qualquer coisa que você queira, eu..."

"Eu só quero comer minha comida pai".

"Melissa, não diga para ninguém o que ocorreu. Nós nunca mais vamos ver essa gente. O seu pai...se livrou deles para sempre".

"Mãe, eu tenho 12. Eu sei o que matar quer dizer".

Eu engoli em seco e então baixei a cabeça. "Me desculpe. Me desculpe filha, eu, nós....Nós não queríamos ver você crescer muito rápido."

"Pai, você não é o problema. Também não é a mãe. Eu..." ela não completou suas palavras. Apenas comeu mais.

Ela deixou o prato vazio.

Depois que comemos, minha esposa decidiu lavar os pratos.

Eu fui conferir minha filha no quarto. Quando eu cheguei perto da porta eu ouvi gemidos. Eles eram indistintos, guturais. Meu pênis começou a endurecer novamente. Minha respiração ficou mais difícil. Os gemidos ficaram mais altos. Mais e mais altos até eu ouvir um grito climático.

Foi então que eu virei e soltei um grito de susto ao ver minha esposa ali. Ela não riu, ela só olhou para a minha virilha.

Minha filha abriu a porta, apenas para ver eu olhando para a mãe dela como um criminoso perpetualmente pego no ato.

"Pai, tem algum problema?"

"Não não não não, nada." eu disse me ajeitando.

Minha esposa me pegou pelo braço e me levou pro nosso quarto. Ela pegou a chave e a trancou.

Eu comecei a fazer um pedido de desculpas, mas em vez disso ela me deu a tapa na cara.

Eu dei um tapa de volta. Ela caiu e olhou para mim como se eu fosse matá-la.

Meu pênis ficou ereto. Ela abaixou sua saia e calcinha e abriu as pernas. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou.

Eu tive três orgasmos dentro de sua buceta, e os peitos grandes dela estava molhado com a minha saliva. Em sete semanas, ela descobriu que estava grávida.

A policia nunca veio. Ninguém nunca veio. Eu publiquei meu novo livro, uma história sobre um filho que fugia de casa depois de ver seu pai matar sua mãe. Vendeu muito bem.

Minha esposa diz que a água pode vazar a qualquer momento. E sorri para mim.

Junho de 2003.


	2. Arruinado

Eu tenho 34 anos de idade. Meu amigo Caio tem duas crianças, e ele me disse para observar a ambas. A mais jovem é um garoto de 13 anos. Eu não sinto inveja de Caio por ter filhos, e desejo que num futuro bem próximo eu possa ter filhos com uma mulher que me ame como a mulher de Caio.

Eu me separei da minha esposa há um ano. Nós tínhamos uma filha juntos. Eu não falo mais com a minha filha.

Minha namorada tem 18 anos, é muito mais nova do que eu. Ela constantemente se comunica através de insinuações sexuais, e sua mãe tem o dobro da idade dela. Ela é magrinha, e realmente uma pessoa divertida de estar ao redor. Eu fico feliz quando estou perto dela.

Então, a pouco tempo atrás, eu e meu amigo saímos para comprar algumas bebidas. Eu lembro irmos para um bar e ele pedir por uma lata bem alta de cerveja. Eu já estava bem bêbado, e perguntei se ele queria se se matar bebendo algo tão grande. "Essa cerveja é só para você". Ele disse não, ele só precisava uma que fosse boa, e iria para casa com ela. "Meu filho perdeu a virgindade aos 13, eu preciso lhe dar uma grande recompensa por perder a virgindade. Em fato, quero dois. Nós saímos daquele bar com duas latas gigantes de cerveja. "Não acha que isso é um pouco demais?" eu perguntei. "Sim, mas você não vai ter essa cerveja. Eu vou voltar e comprar mais uma cerveja para a sua mulher."

"Minha mulher?" "Claro, quero dizer, ela ajudou muito a minha mulher quando ela teve filhos." Eu conheço Caio através da minha mulher. Eles eram aparentemente amigos de longa data. "Oh, você é um amigo de grande coração Caio, e eu gosto disso, mas eu prefiro comprar cerveja para a minha esposa". Eu realmente gostava dele, mas não gostava da ideia dele comprar cerveja para a minha mulher. Eu tinha que comprar cerveja para minha mulher. Ele precisava comprar cerveja para o filho dele por ter tido obtido prazer de uma menina. Eu imaginava como essa menina se parecia. Seria uma criança de peito liso, uma com peitos grandes?

Talvez até mesmo uma mulher madura, que tinha gosto por garotos jovens. "Senhor, cinquenta reais por essa lata de cerveja gigante." me disse a garçom. "Hmm, costumava ser 45." "Inflação senhor". A garçonete não tinha peitos grandes. Em fato, ela não era nem bonita nem muito feia, apenas média. Em fato, ela nem sequer vestia salto alto, mas sapatos de homem. Eu pensei mais racionalmente, e seria esse tipo de mulher que iria atrás de um garoto de 13. Ela não parecia nem muito velha, nem muito jovem, as pessoas achariam que ela era a irmã ou babá do garoto se a vissem numa sorveteria. 

Sim, isso fazia sentido. "Aqui está os 50". A menina era surpreende mente forte para alguém de corpo tão magro e sem músculo, ela trouxe a garrafa nos braços. Peguei a garrafa com as suas mãos e e ela abriu a porta. "Boa noite senhor, hehe". Hehe. Hehe. O que era tão divertido sobre um homem casado carregar uma imensa lata de cerveja que seria amarrada na caminhonete de seu amigo para que ele pudesse levar essa garrafa para sua esposa? Nada, realmente. O meu amigo ja estava meio sonolento, apenas se recostando contra a caminhonete quando eu cheguei lá. Eu amarrei as latas de cerveja na caminhonete, abri a porta e praticamente tive que encaixá-lo no assento, até mesmo apertado seu cinto de segurança.

Enquanto eu dirigia até em casa, passando por lojas fechadas e prostitutas de peitos de fora, iluminadas pelas luzes dos postes, eu pensava em que tipo de garoto minha filha procuraria. Seria alguém como o seu pai? O total oposto? Um garoto da sua idade? Mais velho? Mais novo? Estrangeiro? Passivo? Ativo? O que fazia a virilha dela ficar molada, saliva escorrer da sua boca e a nevoa do folego sair de seus olhos arregalados. O que ela pensava enquanto esticando seus dedos entre suas pernas e mexendo, mexendo, e mexendo, até que seu corpo tremesse com tal intensidade que ela não poderia se controlar, e então a faria querer tal sensação novamente a correr pro seu corpo?

E isso que faziam crianças por trás dos seus pais? Quero dizer, meninas de 13 anos faziam? Eu tinha sido um menino de 13 anos e ainda me lembro do liquido amarelo, surpreendemente saído do nada durante um momento de extra êxtase. Eu nunca me lembro de pesquisar sobre a sexualidade feminina. Elas teriam um tempo em que elas não poderiam dar o prazer a si mesmas, como os garotos? Droga, quando eu tinha 13 anos eu queria ser abusado sexualmente por uma gostosa. Será que meninas desejavam o mesmo? Ter o caralho grande de um homem dentro da sua caverna? Onde estão essas meninas? Eu quero encontrá-las o mais rápido, e dar a elas todo os caralhos que elas precisam, quantas vezes elas quisessem!

Eu olhei para o lado. Havia uma prostituta pequena, loira falsa, chupando um pau de um homem de meia-idade na rua. Eu não conseguia enxergar o rosto dela, mas eu não conseguia para de pensar que ela não deveria estar ali. Não só dando serviço nas ruas, mas fazendo essa profissão de qualquer forma. Não quando você tem menos de 18! Hahahahahaha! Porque adolescentes não deveriam se prostituir! Não, elas deveriam dar de graça! A tentação do dinheiro! O quanto dinheiro uma mulher precisaria que ela destruiria toda a sua dignidade para dar prazer a um homem? Talvez dinheiro para salvar a casa, ou os filhos, ou o marido, talvez os pais! Hahahaha!

Crianças pequenas! Elas não tem o corpo desenvolvido, seus peitos são completamente lisos como uma tabua de passar! Mas eles são tão bonitinhas e tão fofinhas! Imagine uma menininha chupando você Não, cinco! Dez, vinte, trinta, quarenta, cinquenta, sessenta, oitenta, noventa, cem, cento e dez, cento e vinte, conto e trinta, cento e quarenta, cento e cinquenta, cento e sessenta, cento e setenta, cento e oitenta, cento e noventa, cento e noventa em cinco, cento e noventa seis, cento e noventa e sete, cento e noventa em oito, cento em noventa e nove, duzentas, trezentas, quatrocentas, quinhentas, seiscentas, setecentas, oitocentas, novecentas, novecentas e noventa e nove!

Morenas, loiras, cabelo preto, negras, asiáticas, indianas, arábicas, russas, gregas, japonesinhas, coreanas, chinesas, inglesas, portuguesas, espanholas, elfas, vampiras, súcubos, de olhos azuis, marroms, verdes e roxos e vermelhos! Vestindo pijamas, uniformes, minissaias, calcas, shortinhos, fantasias, só de calcinha, nuinhas! De maria-chiquinhas, trancas, curto longo, ahoge, franjas, shimada, pico de viuva! Com óculos e sem óculos! Tímidas, assanhadas, revoltadas, calculistas, sem emoção! Burras, inteligentes! Até mesmo maduras para sua idade! Somente não gordas. Gordas são feias! Mas eu posso humilhá-las com isso e, olhe ali, é a casa do meu amigo!

Minha mente para de vagar por vias perigosas e volta a realidade. Eu pego meu amigo no ombro e toco a campainha da casa dele. Sua bela esposa, vestindo apenas um babydoll azul que combina com seus olhos de quartz azul. Ela me disse com uma doce voz "Obrigado Caio, você é um bom amigo." e me beija na bochecha antes de fechar a porta. Eu anseio pelos seios dela. Eu caminho como num sonho até a caminhonete e, antes que eu perceba, estou a 150 quilômetros por hora masturbando pensando nos seus seios. Que seios gostosos, eu penso. Há muito tempo atrás, quando viajando de férias com a minha família em direção a praia, fomos abordados por um grupo de jovens.

Eles eram muito simpáticos, até o ponto que eles apontaram uma arma para mim, me colocaram no carro deles, e um deles assumiu o volante do meu, onde estava minha primeira esposa e minha primogênita. Nós fomos levados a uma casa isolada no meio da montanha, e estuprados. Eu os matei assim que eles se exaustaram tanto contra minha filha que eles cairão no sono. Eu percebo agora que eles não o fizeram por causa de alguma energia demoníaca, eles simplesmente queriam experimentar o fruto mais proibido, algo que talvez eles nunca experimentassem novamente. A minha filha. Eles a devoraram e a comeram e a sujaram a um tal ponto de depravação, mas ainda assim acho que eles cometeram um erro: eles apenas usaram seus pênis, e apenas na vagina.

Mas eles não passavam de brutos, animais bárbaros de mentes simples. Eu era completo. Por isso eu os matei. Isso, e para recuperar o que eu havia perdido. E eu nunca parei de pensar, como eu o faria.

Eu cheguei em casa, desliguei o carro, entrei pela porta, fechei a porta, liguei a luz, tirei minhas roupas, fiquei nu, fui até o banheiro tomei banho, me limpei, andei até o quarto da minha afilhada, a beijei na bocheça. Fui até o quarto da minha esposa, morena de olhos verdes, dormindo vestindo um babydoll azul. Eu peguei no seu traseiro, desgustando dos seus glúteos. Eu esfreguei meu instrumento em cima de suas coxas. Apesar de estar escuro, apenas a sensação da pele dela foi o bastante para me fazer ficar maluco. Eu gozei, e então dormi do lado dela, sonhando com a risada de crianças...

Junho de 2015.


End file.
